After Graduation
by KatyForReal
Summary: Zach and Cammie run into two certain people who just so happen to be graduating, too, and it brings on the question: What next? One shot.
1. Graduation

**I've been absent for a while, and I'm sure all the people who read my LettyXDom story probably hate me right now. But OH, WELL. Hope y'all enjoy this one shot that's been playing tag in my brain for a while. Also, a fun fact about me: I can no longer do anything productive without listening to Portuguese music. Thought that would be important to add. READ ON MY LITTLE NERDS AND NERDETTS.**

* * *

I was walking towards the gazebo as slow as I possibly could. Nostalgic feelings filled my stomach, and I kind of wanted to hold on to those. Didn't really get them that much. Cammie was supposed to meet me there so we could try to up the whole "Get Preston Out of Rome" operation.

It was the middle of the day, slightly overcast, and chilly. I pulled my jacket (Cammie finally gave it back a while ago) tighter around my shoulders. I could see the faint lights out in the distance, illuminating the place Gallagher Girl and I sat on our first Cove Ops field trip together. I smiled a bit, remembering how she got so flustered, but frowned when I remembered why she got flustered.

"Zach?"

Speak of the devil. Or rather, ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend.

I looked at DeeDee, in all her pink glory. Her hair was longer and not as flippy as it was when I last saw her, and she was taller. Alongside her was Jimmy. He looked pretty much the same, only his face was more mature looking.

Hey, I'm a spy. I'm supposed to be eerily observant.

"What, uh, how are you?" DeeDee asked, stuttering.

I cocked my head at her. We had only met briefly once all those years ago. She really doesn't understand the meaning of "live and let go".

"I've been better." I answered honestly. Sure, my life hadn't been that great of a party before, but at least I wasn't in love with somebody who might die due to a random terrorist attack directed at her. It's really a bittersweet situation.

"I know how you feel, man," Jimmy scoffed.

I glared at him. He couldn't possibly know, and I couldn't stand the fact that he even thinks something along the lines of us having something in common.

"Oh, do you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He seemed to shrink back a bit. That kind of defeated the whole purpose of me challenging him in the first place.

"How's Cammie?" DeeDee asked hesitantly.

She was curious I could tell, but then I realized that my answer to her previous question sounded like Gallagher Girl and I were having trouble. Wrong kind of trouble, DeeDee.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and my heart beat sped up a little.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I said, motioning behind me.

Cammie stepped out from the shadows and towards me, facing Jimmy and DeeDee.

"I don't know Zach, how _am _I doing?" she teased.

Her hair was longer now, well below her shoulders, and it fell in loose waves over the hood of her sweater. She filled out a little more, but she was still skinny, and she was still pretty pale, something that's masked by the cold. Her eyes were darker, but still changed colors, and they held no more naivety or childish innocence. But she was still as beautiful as ever, and I couldn't help but smirk at her smart aleck question.

"Well, you got a ninety-eight on your History report. Getting sloppy, are we?" I asked.

Of course, that test had been on religions and beliefs in every country, and was about twenty pages long. And if you wanted to get technical, she got a ninety-eight point seven.

"Yeah, well I've been busy," she retaliated, and I nodded.

We've been up until morning hours for the past couple months, working out every detail of our trip in a few weeks. Rebecca, of course, had hit us with many inanimate objects, yelling at us to go to sleep, but we got the hang of her swing, and were able to dodge them.

I realized that the two people in front of us had been watching our banter like a tennis match, and Cam did, too.

"That's how I've been, DeeDee. Busy." she said.

What's up with all the honesty today? It felt risky, when it shouldn't have. It felt dangerous, to talk to such innocent people.

"You look different," DeeDee blurted out.

Jimmy just stood there, staring at Cammie, as if he were trying to find the fifteen-year-old girl with a cat named Suzy who was home schooled. Good luck, buddy. That girl disappeared the day you drove a forklift through a wall. Reading Cam's file was pretty entertaining.

"Yeah, well . . .a lot's happened in a lot of time. But enough about me. How have you been?" she asked, steering the attention off of her.

DeeDee immediately perked up, rambling on about prom, her summer vacation in Hawaii, and graduation.

Graduation.

I honestly never thought I'd make it far enough to actually graduate. Before coming to Gallagher, I was actually hoping I would die before I did. I didn't want to be an assassin with a diploma.

"Graduation," Cammie echoed softly.

"Yeah," Jimmy spoke up, "We graduate next semester."

"I know," she said.

"Well, if you're not busy, which you probably are, so I really wouldn't mind all that much if you didn't come, I mean, I would like to see you there, but if you have any free time, would you possibly be interested in coming to our graduation ceremony?" DeeDee said all this in one breath.

Man, this girl can talk.

"I don't think you want us there, DeeDee," I said.

She looked at me incredulously.

"Sure I do! I mean, I know we're not best friends or anything, but you know . . . just an idea."

Cam smiled at her. It was a smile that said, I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know. Very different from her I'm-Confused-And-I-Just-Want-Answers look.

Gallagher Girl laced her cold fingers into mine, and looked up at me.

"He's right. Things are sort of complicated right now. We might not make it back in time." she said.

Or back at all.

"Oh, okay," DeeDee's smile faltered a bit, "No worries. I hope you have fun on your trip?" she said it like she wasn't so sure what our plans were. I could practically see the word _elope_ dancing in her brain. Nope.

"I hardly think fun is the right word, but thanks." Cam said.

She said good-bye to DeeDee, and when she looked at Jimmy, she didn't flinch or hesitate to meet his eyes. Her pulse didn't change and she didn't stiffen. Relief washed over me.

_She's let go of him._

Hopefully she'd hold onto me, at least for a little while.

We began to walk away when Jimmy called, "Maybe we'll see each other sometime soon?"

Cammie didn't even turn around.

"If you're lucky, which you tend to be, you'll never see us again."

And that was that.

~blah~

"Zach?" Cammie asked.

I lifted my head, which was resting on her chest, listening to her sure and steady heart beat.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it'll be like after we graduate?"

I had to think about that one.

"I think it'll be the same. Only we won't have a mansion and uniforms." I said.

Cam laughed, and her hand found it's way to my hair, running her fingers through it.

Is this what she feel like when I do that to her? Because it felt freaking amazing.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, "I know we probably won't have to deal with the dwindling economy and unemployment lines, but still."

I smiled at her reference to our American society.

"I don't know. You'll probably be in the CIA and-"

"I said we."

I sat up all the way and faced her.

"What?"

"You heard me." Cammie said, looking me right in the eye.

We. I like "we". To be honest, I like "we" a lot better than just myself. I didn't even hesitate to answer her.

"We're going to be an amazing team who will hate each other, love each other, and want to strangle each other. And I know that's going to happen, because that's the way it is right now. And if we can last through terrorist groups, roommates, and invisible cats named Suzy, then I think we can make it work." I said.

Cammie cracked a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

"And we are going to do some kick ass Honeypot missions, that's for sure." I teased, looking at her from head to toe.

She laughed out loud, a real, joyful laugh, and slapped my arm. She stood up and began to gather her books to take back to the library. Yeah, that's not going to happen.

I grabbed the books out of her hand and threw them on the couch we were just laying on, held on to her waist and pulled her toward me.

"I think this is a bit more fun that the library," I whispered to her.

"That's just a mater of opinion," she teased back, lightly kissing me on the lips.

That eventually turned into us pressed up against a wall, laughing and kissing, joking and teasing, and just being happy in each other's arms.

It's scary that I could love someone this much. Three years ago, if someone told me that I'd be in this situation with non other than the Chameleon, I'd have laughed in his or her face. But now, I would've thanked them for the heads up.

I told Cammie this, and she scoffed,

"I would've thought that they got into Mr. Mosckowitz's chemical closet," she said.

"Yeah, that too." I said.

She smiled through the kiss that I planted on her. I honestly don't know how we're going to do outside of school, but hopefully, we can be clueless together.

**BAM! How you like them graduating apples? (Another fun fact: I hate apples. The doctors can live on my street for all I care. I won't eat them.) So, yes. Review and exciting stuff like that. Oh, and I'm also on this age old website, a little thing I like to call Twitter. So, if you guys want to follow me for more information on stuff like this, I'm kaitlyn_sicuro. Yeah? Okay. Cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, guuuyyysss! Whaaas' up? Anyways, I seem to be pretty in to this one/two shot thing, so if you want me to write something that will capture your interest, I'm all over it like a fat kid on a fudge cicle. PM's and reviews are best. THE BEST. They are amazing, and boost my ego even more. Just thought I'd let you know. Peace out, cubscouts!**

**- Kaitlyn**


End file.
